


Klaine Advent 2019 - Roadie Edition

by darriness



Series: Roadie [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darriness/pseuds/darriness
Summary: A series of 24 fics written in my Roadie verse and inspired by words from the Klaine Advent! The title of each chapter is the word for that day!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Roadie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559239
Comments: 29
Kudos: 55
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	1. Achievement

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a crazy person for attempting to write two daily fics for the Klaine Advent - I'm fully aware of that. BUT Fic A Day and Roadie tied in my 'What verse should I write in?" poll and well...I like a challenge? Pray for me lol.

“Hey! Guess what?” Jeff enthuses, leaning his elbows on the bar in front of him.

The bartender on the other side of said bar quirks a perfectly shaped eyebrow and crosses her arms, “Okay...I’ll play. What?” She asks.

“Guess who just won a grammy for Record of the Year?” Jeff asks with a cheesy grin.

The bartender rolls her eyes, “I was willing to play the first time but then you asked a second question. I’m done.”

Nick comes up beside Jeff and slings an arm around the blond’s shoulders, “Forgive him. I wish I could blame this on alcohol but he’s just generally this goofy, and excitable...and adorable.”

Jeff smiles and leans over to give Nick a kiss.

Blaine sidles up next to them with a smile at the pair and then at the bartender, “Two whiskey sours please.” He asks, politely.

The woman smirks at the kissing pair before nodding at Blaine and getting to work on his drinks. 

Blaine sighs, happily, and turns to lean against the bar while he waits. As his eyes scan the mass of people in front of him, he feels a swell of excitement, pride, and achievement. Tonight’s an amazing night and that’s saying something considering Blaine’s had a lot of amazing nights in his lifetime.

“Have they stopped making out since you won?” Blaine turns to smirk at Kurt, who has moved to lean against the bar next to Blaine.

He looks over at the still making out Jeff and Nick and shrugs, “They’re happy.”

Kurt purses his lips, “You’re happy too, but you don’t have your tongue down my throat.”

“Why do you sound upset by that?” Blaine chuckles.

Kurt sighs, “I mean, making out would distract me from the fact that you just won a Grammy and I spent last Saturday as close to a Grammy as I’ll ever get - singing karaoke to twenty drunks.”

Blaine sighs, as well, as his drinks as placed on the bar next to him. He turns to pick them up and offers one to Kurt. The other man takes the drink and then Blaine grabs his hand and pulls him away from the bar.

He finds a quiet corner near the bathroom and presses Kurt into it, “I’m...sorry.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “You don’t have to be sorry for being happy and successful. I’m just…”

Blaine shakes his head, “Did you know watching you sing karaoke was the best part of my week so far?”

Kurt rolls his eyes again and tries to leave the corner. Blaine’s hand on his chest stops him. Kurt huffs, “Please. I’ve told you before, I don’t need your pity.”

“It’s not pity!” Blaine exclaims, “It’s the truth! I mean, granted I was one of those ‘twenty drunks’,” He says using air quotes and shrugging and Kurt breathes out a laugh, “But I loved hearing your amazing voice and I loved the glow on your cheeks. You were...alive, Kurt. Singing is what you were meant to do with the rest of your life, I truly believe that.”

Kurt pouts his lips and looks at Blaine with slightly narrowed eyes. Blaine holds his breath, bracing for Kurt to get even more snippy and self-conscious. Blaine knows the other man has been working hard on his negative feelings toward fame but...they’re still there.

Finally Kurt sighs again, “Thanks.” He whispers. Blaine smiles and reaches forward to grab Kurt’s hand, giving it a little shake as he takes a sip of his drink. Kurt does the same and as he brings his drink away from his lips he looks around the space they're in, “This looks like a good place to make out.” He says with a decisive nod.

Blaine laughs and squeezes Kurt’s hand, looking around the semi-secluded area himself before nodding as well, “It certainly does.” He whispers before shuffling forward and pressing his lips to Kurt’s.


	2. Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very tired Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never read one of my advents before I wanted to fill you in on an important aspect - they aren't linear. In order to keep myself sane (and to actually be able to complete the advent) I write drabbles at random points in the story line. Whatever inspires me. Sometimes they connect or call back to another chapter and sometimes they don't. Just thought I'd mention that :) Also, Fic A Day Kurt hates beer and Roadie Kurt likes beer...I don't make the rules lmao

“Beer.” Kurt monotones as he walks through the curtain into the main section of the bus.

Blaine looks up from the couch and smiles, “Hey baby.” 

Kurt flops down on the couch next to him and leans his head on his shoulder with a groan, “Beer.” He repeats.

Blaine chuckles and closes the book he was reading, setting it aside, “Is that you asking for one?”

“More than one probably.” Kurt sighs, “Or I need your dick.”

The floor creaks and Blaine turns his head to see David coming through the curtain that leads to the bunks. He smiles apologetically as Kurt’s eyes swivel lazily toward the other man.

“Why am I always here when you guys talk like this?” David asks.

Kurt sighs, “We talk like this a lot. It’s a law of averages.”

David raises his eyebrows and sighs, “Well, I’m going to go and make sure our bags are at the hotel. And I’ll leave you guys to...you know...it.” 

David waves and quickly makes his way off the bus.

“His reactions are always fun.” Kurt comments, leaning back against the couch.

Blaine chuckles, “Why are you so tired?” He asks.

Kurt sighs, “The new sound assistance doesn’t know what he’s doing and it’s exhausting trying to get him into the swing of things.”

Blaine pouts, “Aww poor baby.” He smoothes a hand down Kurt’s thigh.

“I am worthy of your sympathy.” Kurt sighs which makes Blaine chuckle once again.

“Well if it makes you feel any better we’re staying in a hotel tonight. And you know what hotels mean…” Blaine says.

“Actual beds.” Kurt groans happily, “Privacy.” He continues, “Your dick.”

Blaine smiles, “Yes to all those things. But I have a feeling we’re both going to be passed out twenty minutes after we get to the room after the show.”

“I can do a lot in twenty minutes.” Kurt says around a yawn, “Be prepared to have your world rocked.”

“I very much look forward to it.” Blaine replies, “Now, beer?”

Kurt nods happily and waits while Blaine gets up to grab two cans from the bus fridge, “You’re amazing.” He breathes when Blaine hands it to him.

“I am amazing.” Blaine says, holding out his beer for Kurt to cheers with, which the other man does with a tired smile.


	3. Creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A potential opportunity

“Anderson, I gotta tell ya, I’m not sure what you’re expecting me to see.” Don, the manager of artist and repertoire for the Warblers’ label, asks as Blaine handed him a drink.

Blaine sits down in the chair across from Don and put his hands out in front of him in a placating gesture, “Just...trust me.”

Don sighs, “This isn’t even what I do. I’m a manager, not a scout.”

Blaine sighs, “But we’re friends, Don.”

That wasn’t exactly true. He was friendly was Don, they’d seen and spoke to each other at several label parties, but they weren’t friends. Blaine had just wanted someone with some pull here tonight...and he wasn’t above using his charm and likability to his advantage.

Don sighs like he spots Blaine’s lie but shrugs, “All right. I’m here, aren’t I?” Blaine smiles and nods, “I gotta tell ya though,” Blaine’s already a little annoyed with the ‘gotta tell ya’s, “We’ve already got a few people we’re looking at, including this one guy who is very Creed-esque who we’re very excited about, so I don’t know if we’re looking for more.”

Blaine almost cringes at the ‘Creed-esque’ comment but shakes it off and smiles again, “Well, you haven’t heard him.”

Feedback sounds in the bar and the room quiets slightly. Blaine turns in his seat, excitedly, and smiles wider and more genuine when Kurt takes the stage and stands behind the microphone.

“Hi.” Kurt says with a smile, “My name’s Kurt and...I’m going to sing for you tonight.”

\-- -- --

Blaine pushes through the crowd a half hour later and then through the door to the ‘backstage’ area. He stands on his toes to look around the slightly crowded room (he’s not short...the room is just...tall) and spots Kurt drinking water by the water cooler.

“Kurt!” Blaine exclaims, happily , and Kurt turns to him with a smile.

“Hey! How’d it sound?” He asks, semi-nervously. Kurt is so confident about a lot of things but his insecurities come out every once and a while - usually when it comes to singing and only ever to Blaine.

“Amazing as usual.” Blaine gushes, swooping in to kiss Kurt quickly. He can taste the tangy sweat that is resting on Kurt’s upper lip from the lights and kinda loves it.

Kurt hums into the kiss and smiles even as he blushes slightly, “Thanks. It felt good.”

Blaine licks his lips and smiles, “Well, good, because I have a surprise for you.” Kurt’s eyes light up, intrigued, and Blaine really hopes he made the right decision, “I...brought someone to hear you.”

Kurt’s brow furrows slightly, “Like...one of the guys? Why didn’t you bring them back?”

Kurt looks behind Blaine to try and find one of Blaine’s bandmates but Blaine shakes his head, “No, I brought...the manager of the label’s A&R department.”

Kurt’s eyes freeze over Blaine’s shoulder and then he locks eyes with Blaine and with a single look Blaine realizes he probably didn’t make the best decision.

“You what?” Kurt asks, lowly. Blaine would rather he be yelling.

“I, uh, just wanted him to hear how good you are!” Blaine defends himself, “You are amazing, Kurt and deserve to be seen by someone.”

Kurt huffs and moves to fill up his water bottle again but changes his mind and turns toward the door before huffing again and turning to Blaine, “How could you?” He growls and Blaine can tell he’s trying not to yell because they aren’t alone, “I told you I didn’t need or want you to pull any strings for me.”

“But why?” Blaine asks, confused.

“Because!” Kurt exclaims, flustered, “Because you’re my boyfriend not my talent scout!”

Blaine’s not sure he understands why he can’t conceivably be both but he also doesn’t like when Kurt is mad at him, “I’m sorry but I thought I was doing the right thing! He...loved you.”

“Yeah but…” Kurt begins but then suddenly stops. He freezes and looks at Blaine with wide eyes, “He...liked me?”

Blaine smiles, “I’m pretty sure I used the word ‘loved’.”

Kurt stays frozen for a moment before he licks his lips, bites them together and Blaine can see a smile threatening, “Really?” He asks, hopefully.

“Really.” Blaine whispers, “We can...go talk to him if you like.” He lifts his eyebrows and tilts his head toward the door and the table where Don is still waiting.

Kurt bites his bottom lip and Blaine can see his insecurities resurfacing after the indignation over Blaine’s gesture, “Okay.” He finally whispers and Blaine inwardly sighs in relief before reaching forward to grab his hand with a smile.

They begin to walk out but halfway across the room Kurt tugs his hand and stops him. Blaine turns with an expectant look, “Thank you.” Kurt says.

Blaine smiles, “No thanks necessary.” He says, shaking Kurt’s hand in his before continuing to walk out of the room.


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third times a charm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't love this. But it's here.

Kurt and Blaine almost never make it to their third date. Dating in secret is hard enough but Blaine thinks the universe must just be out to get him.

Their first date is to a Japanese restaurant in Sacramento. It had been Kurt’s idea that he’d instantly regretted upon realizing that ‘secret’ dating meant they couldn’t act like a couple in public and that a restaurant was anything but private.

Blaine had spent the entire dinner trying to make Kurt feel better (the date spot had been a surprise so Blaine didn’t have the chance to remind him about the public space) and Kurt had spent the entire dinner scowling into his whiskey.

To make matters worse, when Blaine had gone to grab his hand at one point - to try and comfort him and make him feel better - Kurt had snatched his hand back in alarm and surprise, knocked his whiskey onto the open grill in front of him and started a fire.

It wasn’t a large fire but it drew attention from the tables around them.

Blaine’s look of hurt had melted into one of annoyance as the chef at their table quickly put out the flames.

“We should probably go.” He’d said shortly, looking around at the people who were definitely starting to recognize him, and got up and left without another word.

The ride back to the hotel had been a quiet one. Both Kurt and Blaine wondering if this was really worth it.

For their second date, two days later, Kurt decided to keep things simple. They were in Los Angeles and Kurt invited Blaine to his apartment to cook him dinner.

All had been going well until Kurt had leaned over to kiss the other man on the couch and Blaine’s eyes widened before he ran to the bathroom. Kurt had followed only to hear the distinct sounds of throwing up. A trip to the emergency room pointed to food poisoning as the culprit; Blaine insisting it had been the Thai food he’d eaten the night before and not Kurt’s cooking that had been the cause.

“Maybe we’re just doomed.” Blaine comments two days later as he and Kurt sit on Blaine’s hotel room bed in San Diego. He’s feeling markedly better but is on strict orders to not get out of bed - luckily The Warblers have been on a mini tour break and don’t have a show until tomorrow night, giving Blaine plenty of time to recover.

Kurt sighs and leans his head back against the headboard, “Fucking was much simplier.”

“Until it wasn’t.” Blaine comments, alluding to the paparazzi pictures that had caused so much drama.

Kurt sighs again, “Usually by this point I’d call it quits.” He says, “Clearly something doesn’t want us together.”

Blaine feels his heart sink.

“But,” Kurt continues, “I kinda like you a stupid amount so I feel like we should give it another try.”

Blaine’s heart lifts with hope, “What did you have in mind?”

Kurt lifts a shoulder in a shrug, “A movie and a walk by the beach? No food whatever so ever.”

Blaine smiles, “That sounds amazing but...I’m not supposed to be up out of bed.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Live a little, Mr. Goody Two Shoes.” He says, bumping his shoulder with Blaine’s, “For me?”

And that’s how Blaine ends up at the movie theatre and then at Coronado Beach, sitting on the sand next to Kurt as the sun goes down.

“This is nice.” Blaine says with a happy sigh.

Kurt nods, “No fires or vomit. Definitely an improvement.”

Blaine smiles, “And no one around for miles.”

“Except Charlie.” Kurt says, tilting his head back to where the bodyguard sits about fifty feet away.

Blaine smirks, “Yeah but I doubt he’d go blabbing to the press.”

Kurt chuckles before coughing in surprise when he feels Blaine’s hand bump his on the sand. He looks down to find Blaine’s fingers resting over his own, “Should we…?” He starts.

“No one around for miles.” Blaine reminds him and Kurt sighs in relief, turning his hand over under Blaine’s to grasp his fingers.

“Except Charlie.” Kurt reminds.

“Except Charlie.” Blaine whispers with a smile.


	5. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emergency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best summary ever right? lol Sorry for how late this is.

It doesn’t happen often. Maybe once or twice a tour. But every once in a while fans have difficulty staying in control of themselves and a well intentioned autograph signing turns into pandemonium.

Blaine is in the middle of talking to a young fan (complete with Warblers t-shirt) when he hears the volume of the crowd increase. He’s instantly on alert, the volume increases when they get there but usually mellows after a few minutes and won’t rise again, but doesn’t want to alarm the fan he’s talking to. He smiles as she tells him her favourite song and figures their security team will handle whatever is happening.

Suddenly, there is a scream to Blaine’s right and he looks up sharply. He can’t see the cause of the scream but the crowd is shifting in front of him in a distressing way.

He feels a presence at his back and turns to find Charlie standing there, eyes searching the crowd. Blaine takes a deep breath and feels safer knowing the other man is there. He’s no longer concerned about himself so much but he doesn’t want anyone in the crowd hurt.

“Should we…?” He starts to say to Charlie but the other man shakes his head.

“We’re okay for now.” The bodyguard answers, eyes still on the crowd.

Blaine nods, eyeing Charlie for a few more beats before turning back to the girl with a smile. It’s a few minutes later when the crowd shift again and another scream comes from somewhere in it, followed by another.

Blaine turns to Charlie who nods. Blaine turns back to the fans in front of him, “I’m sorry but we’ve got to head back to the busses.”

The small group in front of him ‘aww’s and Blaine smiles apologetically but is prevented from saying more when Charlie grabs his arm and begins to drag him away.

The next few moments are a blur of movement and loud noise. Blaine feels tugs at the back of his shirt and even with Charlie next to him, he starts to feel panicked at the amount of people surrounding them.

He spots the bus ahead of them and keeps his eyes on it so as not to focus on the crowd around him. Finally, Charlie pushes his arm to propel him (not like he needed the incentive) onto the bus and Blaine makes his way into the main area, where Wes and David already are, followed by Nick and Jeff. 

They are all silent as they stand in a small circle and listen to the chaos that is outside. Blaine looks at Wes who shrugs and Blaine nods. This isn’t the first time.

“We’re probably gonna be here a while.” David says, looking out the window.

“Cards?” Jeff asks.

The five look at each other and collectively shrug. Sounds as good a plan as any.

\-- -- --

It’s almost an hour later before the noise outside quiets. The men are on their fifth games of crazy eights when Charlie comes through the curtain.

“Everything okay?” Blaine asks, laying down his cards.

Charlie scrunches up his face briefly, “Umm sort of?” Blaine’s brow furrows, “Can I talk to you for a sec, Blaine?”

Blaine looks at his bandmates curiously before getting up and following Charlie off the bus. The quiet is almost eerie after the concaphony.

“What’s up?” Blaine asks.

Charlie turns to face him and takes a deep breath, “Kurt...got taken to the emergency room about an hour ago.”

Blaine’s heart clenches, “What?” He exclaims. Why would Kurt be in the emergency room? Had he been around the crowd when all hell broke loose? Did someone hurt him? Or was this an unrelated emergency?, “What happened?” He asks.

Charlie winces, “He, uh, punched a guy in the crowd. They think he broke his hand.”

Blaine’s eyes widen, “Why would he punch someone in the crowd?”

Charlie shrugs, “I don’t know but I thought you should know.”

Blaine pouts his lips, “I want to go see him.”

Charlie sighs, “We have to get on the road.”

“And I want to see Kurt.” Blaine challenges.

A half hour (and an argument with management) later, Blaine is making his way into the emergency room, eyes scanning for Kurt. He asks at the desk when he can’t find him and is pointed toward a curtain.

He makes his way over and through the curtain to find Kurt sitting on a gurney, contemplating his left hand that is currently wrapped in a tension bandage.

Kurt looks up when the curtain moves and his eyes widen slightly when he sees who it is.

“Blaine.” He says.

Blaine makes his way over and stands in front of Kurt, “Are you okay?” He asks.

Kurt sighs and shrugs, “Just waiting on x-rays but it’s probably broken.”

Blaine pouts his lips, “What happened?”

Kurt looks back down at his hand, “Shouldn’t you be on your bus?”

“The bus left without me. Now tell me what happened.” Blaine replies.

Kurt brings his eyes up and then lets them drop again, “How are you getting to Toledo?”

Blaine huffs, annoyed, “Will you just answer my question, please?”

Kurt furrows his brow and is silent. Blaine thinks he’s actually not going to answer until finally the other man sighs and visibly deflates, “I was walking back to the bus when I heard a guy making really crude comments about you. I told him to stop it and he told me to go fuck myself so I...punched him.”

Blaine crosses his arms, “Kurt, people make crude comments about me all the time.” He says, “Punching them out isn’t the answer.”

“Then what is the answer?” Kurt exclaims.

“Ignore it!” Blaine exclaims back, “What does it matter if some random guy in a city I visit maybe once every two years makes inappropriate comments?”

“Because it’s not right!” Kurt shouts.

Blaine sighs and moves to lean against the gurney next to Kurt, “Of course it’s not right.” He agrees, “But if you punch out every person who says dumb stuff...your hand will always be broken.”

Kurt huffs out a brief laugh, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

They’re quiet for a moment, the sounds of the ER the only noise, until Blaine turns to look at Kurt, “What happened to the guy?”

Kurt shrugs, “He’ll probably have a bruise but right after I did it the crowd started to go crazy and he was pushed away.”

“Do you think he knew you were connected to the tour?” Blaine asks.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow before he ‘ah’s and scowls, “No, I don’t think so. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t cause a PR nightmare for you.”

Blaine sighs, “Hey, that’s not fair. It’s just something we have to think about, unfortunately.”

Kurt sighs and deflates again, “Yeah, I know.” He whispers.

They’re quiet again before Blaine reaches a hand out to grab Kurt’s uninjured hand, “I appreciate you standing up for me though.”

Kurt shrugs, “It was nothing.”

Blaine smirks, “Nothing but a broken hand.” Kurt laughs softly and nods, “How does it feel?”

Kurt sighs, “Like I punched a guy in the jaw and broke my hand.”

Blaine pouts his lips and brings the hand in his to his lips to kiss as they wait for the x-rays.


	6. Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost went dirty with this one (not FIST dirty, just regular dirty) but it didn't feel right to have smut in this chapter for some reason. Another time! Also, I'm pretty sure this is the first time we see Kurt's POV in the Roadie verse. I actually wrote in Kurt's POV for both fics today. Interesting! Or at least I find it interesting... lol

Kurt blinks awake when a shaft of light fall over his face. He squints and raises a hand to block the sun before shifting slightly so the beam falls on the pillow underneath him instead. He sighs as he looks up at his left hand still extended upwards.

It looks normal enough but when he flexes and clenches his fingers he can feel the tightness that weeks in a cast brought. He grimaces as he makes a fist and then relaxes it multiple times. It doesn’t hurt, per say, but it definitely doesn’t feel right.

He scowls at it when he thinks about how it came to be. Who did that guy think he was speaking that way about Blaine? If Kurt had had his way he would have gotten in a lot more than a punch to the jaw. He kinda hopes he’d fractured something in the guy’s face...

A snuffle to his right draws his attention away from his hand to the sleeping man next to him. Blaine’s hair is a riot of dark curls on his head and his mouth is open slightly as he breathes through it. He looks adorable and Kurt’s heart swells with love as Blaine’s face scrunches adorable and he squints an eye open.

“Morning.” Kurt whispers.

“Morning.” Blaine croaks, stretching an arm across Kurt’s chest before relaxing back with his eyes closed.

“Sleep well?” Kurt asks.

Blaine nods, “Always do after a show.”

“And after we sleep together.” Kurt adds.

Blaine opens one eye, “That too.” He smiles.

Kurt smirks before going back to look at his hand, “How’s it feeling?” Blaine asks.

Kurt shrugs one shoulder, “Tight.”

“You should put your brace on.” Blaine advices.

Kurt smirks again, “I would but it’s over on the chair and I’ve got someone’s giant head on my arm.” He says, lifting his right shoulder slightly to further emphasize his point.

Blaine’s head shifts with the movement and he chuckles, “Well then the least I could do is go get it for you.”

Kurt purses his lips briefly in a kiss as Blaine gets up to walk to the chair across the room. Kurt takes a moment to admire the view. Blaine really is beautiful and tour life means he’s in amazing shape.

Kurt scowls for a second and shakes his head, actively erasing any thoughts of the tour. When he thinks about the tour he starts to feel his anger and anxiety about Blaine’s fame crawl from his chest to his throat and he feels dangerously close to saying something stupid or hurtful. It’s safer to separate the two. There’s tour/Warbler Blaine and then there is Kurt’s Blaine. Kurt likes Kurt’s Blaine infinitely better. Kurt’s Blaine doesn’t make him want to scream...unless it’s when they’re having sex and Blaine does that thing with his hips.

“Mmmmm.” Kurt hums and shifts at the thought as Blaine comes back to the bed and crawls in, handing Kurt his hand brace.

He eyes Kurt, “I know that face.” He says.

“You’re a very smart man.” Kurt deadpans before pulling Blaine forward.

Blaine lets out a squeak as he falls over on top of Kurt, “I have to be at the venue in a half hour, and so do you.” Blaine reminds.

Kurt grabs a hold of Blaine’s ass with his unbraced hand and squeezes, making Blaine squeak again.

“Race ya to the finish line.” Kurt winks.


	7. Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night to remember...or not remember...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late! I'm behind now! I'm hoping to catch up this morning! Enjoy!

Blaine groans and sits up. Or at least tries to sit up. He’s pinned down by something heavy and the moment he elevates himself even a little his stomach turns and he leans back down.

“Ow.” He groans.

The ‘something heavy’ groans as well and shifts, “You know it’s a good night when…” Kurt whispers from where his head is on Blaine’s stomach.

“Why are we on the ground?” Blaine asks blinking up at the ceiling of his hotel room.

“I need water.” Kurt says, in lieu of answering, and Blaine feels his weight lift from his stomach at the same time as Kurt lets out a mighty groan.

Blaine stays on the ground and tries to figure out the night before. They’d had a party for the end of the tour. There had been drinks. He and Kurt had come back to the hotel where there were more drinks and then...somehow they ended up on the ground and not the bed.

“Why are we on the ground?” He asks again.

Kurt sighs from somewhere above him, “I’m not on the ground anymore.”

Blaine purses his lips thoughtfully, Kurt has a point.

“Then why am *I* on the ground?” Blaine asks.

Kurt hums, “Because you haven’t gotten up yet.” His voice sounds further away and slightly tinny. He’s probably in the bathroom. Blaine’s suspicions are confirmed when a faucet turns on.

Kurt isn’t really doing much to help him remember how they ended up on the ground the night before. Blaine’s eyebrows furrow as he goes back through the events he can remember.

Drinks at the bar. Drinks at the hotel. Ground.

...That’s all he’s got. He’s sure sex happened but he can’t remember it. Which is a travesty in his opinion.

“Why are we on the ground?” He asks more to himself than to Kurt this time.

Kurt sighs again and his voice is louder this time when he speaks, “Blaine, we never made it to the bed. We fucked on the floor and then passed out. Happy now? Is the great mystery of life solved? Can we have a shower and fuck again now?”

Blaine tilts his head slightly. Huh. Makes sense. Sad he can’t remember the sex. But wait, did Kurt just say…?

He turns his head to find the other man leaning out of the bathroom, his pale skin completely on display due to his nakedness. Blaine realizes he is also naked.

“I may puke.” Blaine says instead of answering.

Kurt’s eyebrow lifts, “Then puke. Somewhere appropriate, please. And then you’ll feel better and then we can shower and fuck.”

Blaine highly doubts puking will make him feel better enough for sex but...it’s worth a try.


	8. Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hiccup*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place during the original Roadie fic before Kurt and Blaine officially started dating.

*hiccup*

Kurt chuckles from where he sits on a stool behind the soundboard. Blaine glares.

“Don’t laugh *hiccup* at me.” Blaine pouts and groans when a hiccup interrupts his speech. He hates the hiccups and hates them even more when they’re about to do sound check. The whole venue is going to hear him hiccup his way through this.

Kurt shrugs and smirks briefly, “I’m not laughing at you.” He says.

Blaine pouts further as he grabs his ear pieces which are finally ready.

*hiccup*

“You are too.” He says.

Kurt shrugs a shoulder again and Blaine wants to hit him, mostly for how sexy that shoulder is.

“You know,” Kurt says conversationally, fiddling with some slides on the board in front of him, “there is scientific proof that an orgasm helps relieve hiccups.”

Blaine’s eyes widen slightly and he looks quickly around to make sure no one is within earshot. No one is, thankfully, and he turns back to Kurt.

*hiccup*

“You’re lying.” He says with narrowed eyes.

Kurt shrugs AGAIN, “You don’t know that for sure. And if it stops your hiccups...”

Blaine holds his narrowed eyes, trying to decide if he wants to take the bait. He’s almost positive that ‘scientific proof’ is bullshit but…

“We don’t have *hiccup* time.” He finally says.

Kurt shrugs (Oh my God seriously? How can one person be so aloof, and attractive, and shrug so much in one conversation?!), “Then I suggest you hold your breath for a while or else this entire room is going to have to suffer through you hiccuping your way through sound check and no one wants to hear that.”

Blaine glares again as Kurt turns back to his board. Why is he wasting his time with this surly man? They’ve been sleeping together for weeks and Kurt still treats him like gum under his shoe unless there are orgasms involved.

*hiccup*

Blaine groans as Kurt chuckles again, not looking up from the soundboard, and Blaine takes a deep breath in and holds it as he stalks toward the stage and the inevitable embarrassment the next half an hour or so will bring.


	9. Interrupt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coitus interruptus

One time, they don’t even get their pants off.

They’re making out on the couch of the bus (not the most private of spaces but they can be forgiven for their lapse in judgement). Really good things are happening. Good sounds are being made. Things are getting hard. They’ve got a good thing going…

And then Blaine’s cell phone rings.

Kurt groans, “No.” He whines.

Blaine sighs into Kurt’s hair as the other man leans his forehead on his shoulder, “I have to get that.”

“No, you really don’t.” Kurt says.

Blaine chuckles softly and runs a hand down the back of Kurt’s neck, “Yes, I really do.”

He reaches behind him, trying not to dislodge the taller man laying on top of him, and finds out an interview he had scheduled for later that day has been rescheduled...for fifteen minutes from now.

“I can be so quick.” Kurt says when Blaine hangs up with a sigh.

“I need to get in the car now. The studio is ten minutes away.” He says.

“Five minutes. I can be done in five minutes.” Kurt says.

Blaine smiles and kisses the other man apologetically, “Later.” He whispers.

\-- -- --

Another time they actually get their pants off.

Kurt’s got his hand on Blaine’s erection, and he’s got some of his best work going, when the door to the bus opens.

Kurt pauses and Blaine looks up at him with wide eyes. They’re in the bunks with the curtain pulled closed but it wouldn’t take a rocket scientist to find them.

Especially not when Jeff calls, “Blaine?” into the bus like he already knows he’s there.

“Can’t we go twenty minutes without someone needing you? *I* need you.” Kurt huffs.

Blaine bites his lip and shrugs apologetically, “Maybe if we’re quiet enough, he’ll go away.” He whispers.

Suddenly the curtain is pulled back on the bunk they’re in and Jeff’s blonde head comes into view. Blaine squeaks and Kurt gives their intruder an incredulous look.

“Trevor died!” Jeff wails and the naked, still half aroused, couple in the bunk notice that his eyes are red from crying.

“Who’s Trevor?” Kurt asks.

Jeff gives Kurt a look before huffing and storming away. Kurt looks at Blaine, who shrugs, “I should go...talk to him.”

“Who’s Trevor?” Kurt asks again.

Blaine sighs, “A...plant Jeff has at his apartment.”

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “Okay, so we’re getting interrupted because of a dead plant? For the love of God, can’t he go to Nick?”

“He thinks Nick doesn’t understand his plants.” Blaine says, “So he talks to me about them.”

“Nick has a point!” Kurt exclaims.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Blaine promises.

Kurt sighs and falls to the side as Blaine slides out from under him.

\-- -- --

Kurt pushes Blaine up against the wall of his hotel room and smashes their lips together.

“Mmmm.” He hums into the kiss and then dots Blaine’s neck with kisses as he talks, “If we. Get interrupted. Again. The intruder. Is going. To have. To watch first.”

Blaine chuckles, “They don’t interrupt us on purpose.”

Kurt pulls back, “Either way, having to watch us go at it will have them think twice before interrupting us again.”

Blaine sighs, “Can we stop talking about people interrupting us and get naked?”

Kurt smirks, “I’m rubbing off on you.”

Blaine quirks an eyebrow, “Not yet, you aren’t.” He winks.


	10. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Existential questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've fallen behind. Work has been kicking my butt and I've just been overwhelmed. BUT my goal is to catch up on both my advent fics and finish on time *fingers crossed*!

“Hey Blaine, what do you find joy in?”

Blaine gives Jeff a confused smile in the dark, across the roof of the bus, at the question. Every once in a while the band will conspire to get a ladder, and climb up onto the roof of their bus to bask in the sun or look at the stars. Tonight it’s the stars and they lean or lay in various configurations as they stare up at the stars above them. 

“Kurt’s dick.” Nick answers for him from his spot leaning of Jeff’s shoulder.

Kurt, whose head is in Blaine’s lap as the other man leans back on his hands, throws up a thumbs up. It used to be just the five of them who did this, but now that Kurt has joined the picture, he’s usually a part of it more than he’s not. Blaine chuckles and rolls his eyes, “Are you high, Jeff?” He asks.

“He better not be.” Wes warns from where he’s lying flat out with one knee bent, looking up at the stars.

Jeff scoffs, “I’m not, Dad.” The blond says, with a sarcastic emphasis on the ‘dad’, “I’m just feeling...existential.”

Blaine smiles as Nick brings a hand up to pat Jeff’s shoulder fondly.

He then sighs and looks up at the sky, “But to answer your question - this. This moment brings me joy.”

“How am I dating someone so cheesy?” Kurt asks and Blaine looks down at him with a quirked eyebrow.

“You are just as cheesy as I am.” Blaine whispers.

Kurt purses his lips to hide his smile and shrugs, “Regardless, I’ve got a reputation to uphold.”

Blaine smiles softly at the other man before looking back up at the sky, chuckling softly when Jeff directs his question at David...who is fast asleep.


	11. Kinship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got through this word without resorting to 'pass me a cup of kinship'!

Blaine has always loved his family. They are supportive and kind and loving and annoying at times but overall a lovely example of what a family should be. 

Blaine wasn’t really looking for another family when he cofounded The Warblers. He was looking for a way to continue to sing with his friends. He loved his friends, loved the art they made, and the decision to try and make it a career was an easy one.

What he didn’t expect was to find a second family in the process.

He’s heard of people developing deep bonds with people they are not blood related to in the face of neglect or abuse from their biological family but he REALLY didn’t need another family. 

But Nick, Jeff, Wes, David? They’ve become his brothers. The five of them have formed a kinship as strong as blood and Blaine now considers himself to have five brothers (his biological brother Cooper and his Warbler bandmates).

Call him sentimental but it’s true. He loves both of his families and could not imagine his life without them…

Even when they annoy him.


	12. Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unconventional methods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finish these 24 chapters. I promise!

“Oh my God, Nicky!” Jeff shrieks, jumping down from the stage and running to meet the brunette on the ground.

Nick winces and pulls his head back as Jeff brings his hands up to try and touch the purpling bruise on Nick’s cheek, “Ah. Careful.” Nick hisses.

“Sorry.” Jeff pouts, “But what happened?”

Nick scowls, “It was my fault.”

Jeff furrows his brow, “It’s your fault you have a bruised cheek and potentially fractured a bone?”

Nick rolls his eyes, “I didn’t break anything.” He sighs, “I told you, it was my fault.”

“What. Happened?” Jeff asks.

Nick is prevented from answering by Wes coming up to them, “You okay, Nicky?” He asks with a sympathetic shake of his head.

Nick sighs but nods, batting Jeff’s hand away as the blonde prodes his tender skin. Wes nods before he breaks out into a laugh that makes Nick roll his eyes and Jeff scowl, “Why are you laughing at him?” Jeff asks.

“Poor guy. Never saw the shoe coming.” Wes says, patting Nick’s shoulder and then walking away without further explanation.

Jeff’s eyes widen, “A shoe? What’s he talking about? A shoe did this?”

Nick sighs, “I...may or may not have used unconventional methods when I walked in on Blaine and Kurt making out in the bus. I thought it was funny.”

Jeff scowls again, “Unconventional methods?”

“He squirted us with a squirt bottle!” Kurt exclaims.

Jeff and Nick turn to find the couple coming toward them.

Jeff looks between Kurt and Blaine and Nick with wide eyes, before bursting out laughing, “You squirted them with water?” He asks.

Nick chuckles before trying to smothering it when Kurt and Blaine turn to look at him before rolling their eyes in unison and chuckling lightly, themselves.

“And then Kurt threw a shoe at me,” Nick continues his story.

“Not with the intention of actually hitting him!” Kurt breaks in.

Nick nods, “And it connected with my face.”

Kurt winces, “Sorry, again.”

Nick shrugs, “Like I said, my fault. I squirted you guys with water.”

David comes upon the foursome and sighs, “Should have just gone with the lecture. It’s what I do.”

Nick, Jeff, Kurt, and Blaine all roll their eyes good naturedly, “I don’t think the lectures are working, brother.” Wes says, coming back to the group and patting David on the shoulder.


	13. Maximum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion at the soundboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My summaries are sucking lately but..oh well! Hopefully the fic itself doesn't suck!

“...and then I turn this knob until I reach the maximum level of bass the space can take.” Kurt finishes as he turns said knob on the board in front of him.

Blaine, for his part, is sitting on a stool next to the other man, elbow leaning against the soundboard and a look of wonderment on his face in his upturned hand.

“I love when you talk dirty to me.” He says in awe.

Kurt chuckles and rolls his eyes, “You need to get out more if talking about sound engineering gets you going.” He says.

Blaine also chuckles and shrugs, “Hearing you talking about something you have such knowledge about gets me going.” He corrects.

Kurt smirks as he fiddles with a slide on the sound board, “It’s not really the same as watching you shake your ass on stage every night from across the room with about 2000 people between us.”

Blaine hums, “Now, see that’s the definition of frustration.” Kurt tilts his head, and lifts his eyebrows, with a nod, “What I’m talking about,” Blaine continues in a low voice, “is getting to sit right next to you while you explain how you make us sound so good.” 

He shifts closer to the standing man and Kurt licks his lips, “Of getting to touch you while you talk all technical about stuff I don’t have a hope of understanding.” He brings his hand up between Kurt’s legs and lightly circles it to rest his hand just under Kurt’s knee. 

Kurt licks his lips again and looks down, “There are people around.” He reminds even though Blaine’s sure he doesn’t care.

“I know.” Blaine confirms, “Maybe I’m wrong. Maybe THIS is the definition of frustration.”

Kurt chuckles, “Getting to touch but not  **touch.”** He puts emphasis on the last word and Blaine nods with a sigh.

“And soon, I’ll get to experience your type of frustration as well.” Blaine muses.

Kurt’s cheeks blush ever so slightly as he looks away, “I can’t believe I’m going to be on that stage.”

Blaine smiles, looking over at said stage and then back to Kurt, “I’m so excited to hear you sing in front of all those people.” He looks down at the soundboard, “Maybe I’ll come back here and watch you from where you watch me every night.”

Kurt shakes his head sharply, “Please don’t.” He whispers.

Blaine tilts his head curiously, “Why not? I watch you sing at the bars all the time. This will be no different.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “This will be a hell of a lot different and you know it.” Blaine inclines his head in agreement, “But what I meant was...I don’t want you all the way back here.”

“Hmmm?” Blaine hums softly, waiting for Kurt to explain further.

“I want you just off stage so that when I’m done, you’ll be the first person I see.” Kurt continues.

Blaine smiles softly and comfortingly rubs the hand still on Kurt’s leg back and forth, “Of course I will.” He says. Kurt doesn’t often show vulnerability so Blaine knows this must be something Kurt truly needs.

Kurt nods, “Thank you.” He whispers.

Blaine smiles, “Anything for you.” He whispers back.

Kurt presses his lips together, “Now, if only you can make Tucker make me sound as good as I make you guys sound.” He says, speaking of the sound assistant.

Blaine chuckles, “He’ll have you yelling at him during sound check. He’ll fall into line.” He assures.

Kurt lifts his eyebrows, only slightly skeptical, before going back to fiddling with the board and Blaine goes back to watching him.


End file.
